Bon Appétit
by theraventstag
Summary: On a snowy night, Will Graham stays over for a visit at Hannibal's office. Hot kinky things and cannibal jokes ensue. (Bascially PWP)


What do you see?"

"I see..." Will Graham's eyelids fluttered and he squeezed them tight, fingernails digging into the armchair.

"Will?" Dr. Lecter leaned farther over his desk. "Are you alright?"

Will's squeezed his eyes tighter. "Abigail." he murmured.

Abigail Hobbs, screaming at the top of her lungs as he advanced on her with a knife. Hobbs himself, grinning from ear to ear as Will aimed his gun.

"I'll be waiting for you," Hobbs whispered. Hobbs lurched forward and Will pulled the trigger. He continued to laugh as the blood bubbled up into his mouth and streamed down his shirt front, eyes never leaving Will's. Eyes burning, burning, becoming sockets.

Abigail again, skipping through the snow. She turned to face him and screamed. Blackness. Then Abigail strewn across the snow, her crimson blood staining the crystal whiteness.

Will shook his head and lurched to his feet. "I...I just need some air."

He stumbled across the hardwood floor, hand outstretched, feeling blindly for the sliding door. His palm pressed against the cool glass and he opened his eyes momentarily to find the handle. He stepped into the falling snow, breathing a sigh of relief as the frozen flakes dissolved on his forehead.

"I think you might have a temperature."

Snow crunched under Dr. Lecter's shoes. Will felt something drape across shoulders.

"Too hot." Will grunted, removing his coat and cradling it under one arm. Hannibal shrugged.

It seems to me like you're still caught up with Abigail." Dr. Lecter removed his gaze from the stars to Will for a second.

"Hahah, you're funny," he mumbled. A sheen covered his forehead and chin, a blush in his cheeks. Nope, not one issue with orphaning a young girl. Of course he slept fantastically at night knowing that he'd shot a man while his daughter watched.

"Let me make you some soup." The doctor patted Will on the shoulder before returning to the warmth inside. He looked behind him before closing the door. "Standing out in the cold won't do you much good. It may feel nice, but you'll be worse later."

Will shifted in the snow, then reluctantly trudged back inside.

"What I don't understand is why the copycat is doing this. What does he want, what's his endgame? Recognition? It just...it just doesn't feel right though." Will slumped at the bar in the kitchen.

"Let's not talk of serial killers. Tonight you dine on one of my most favorite of dishes. Cannibal soup."

"Campbell." Will said.

"Yes, that is what I said."

"I didn't even know you owned canned soup," Will laughed nervously and shook his head. "Ah, all this is starting to get to me. I really need a day off."

"Maybe you need to get off," Hannibal muttered as he revved the can opener.

"What was that?" Will said, brushing black curls away from his face as if it would help him hear better.

"Will, how often do you partake in sexual endeavors?" Hannibal said nonchalantly. He poured the soup into a silver pot and set it on the closest stove burner.

"S...sexual endeavors?" Will swallowed and stretched his neck nervously. "Um, well I don't really...I haven't really had time for...time to..."

"You must take care of yourself Will," Hannibal reached into the overhead cabinet and pulled out a white soup bowl, and from the next cabinet, he removed a small jar of spices.

Will didn't know what to say. The last time he'd felt even a hint of...desire was upon kissing Alana Bloom. And that road had led nowhere. Though how could he blame her? He was a complete and utter mess of ambivalent emotions and deeply rooted psychological issues that he wasn't able to confront. God, I'm so messed up, I can't even do as primal as sex he thought bitterly.

"The chemicals released during intimate behaviors are essential to humans. I believe you need to release some stress. You are tense, and tension of the body is connected with tension of the mind." Dr. Lecter removed a mug from another cabinet and filled it with water from the sink. He shook some of the spice into the cup. "It's quite obvious from your demeanor that you don't even provide release for yourself."

"Will stiffened in his seat. "I...you're right."

Hannibal smiled into the coffee cup and then placed in in the microwave. "I can help you fix that."

Will's mouth went dry.

Hannibal place the soup in front of Will, and once that was done, he took the coffee cup out of the microwave and set it on the counter next to the bowl. Will inhaled. The drink smelled like cinnamon and sage.

"This tea will allow your muscles to relax, and therefore, your mind. You may hallucinate, and if you feel the urge to...make your experience more private, feel free to excuse yourself to the bathroom. I will step outside."

The edge of Will's lip pulled up. "You want me to do drugs."

"Herbs are not drugs." Hannibal said. His brown eyes didn't blink, didn't waver, and held Will's so powerfully that he was sure Hannibal could see the deepest pits of his secrets. Yes, Hannibal could see behind the walls and fortresses he had constructed.

Will glanced away. Whatever Hannibal had learned throughout his years was well beyond just psychoanalyzation. He knew how to see one's soul.

Will grabbed the cup and was about to take a swig when Hannibal's fingers gripped his own.

"Don't hold yourself back. Take pleasure in the flesh, and you shall find release in the mind."

Hannibal removed his hand and as Will brought the cup to his lips, he closed his eyes.

The liquid was warm and felt silky as it went down. His nose burned pleasantly with spice and he could feel it settling in his stomach.

"How long will it be before it takes effect?" Will murmured, eyes still closed.

"Not long, less than five minutes. This is quite a powerful plant." it sounded like Hannibal was doing the dishes. "Take deep breaths, relax your lower back, concentrate on releasing the muscles around your spine."

Relax. The thought was like a whisper. He was feeling it now. His limbs felt loose, his neck lolled slightly and as the tension in his back faded, he slumped farther over the counter. A breathy laugh escaped involuntarily.

"Relax." Was that Dr. Lecter's voice? Damn, this stuff is strong.

I think my eyes are opening. The lights of the kitchen brightened and dimmed. There, Dr. Lecter, peering into his face. His vision zooming in and out. But damn did he feel good.

He felt a warm hand on his lower back, caressing, up, down, a warm breath in his ear. "Just relax. I'll be in the other room."

"Relax." Will laughed. The word bubbled out of him and he could see it twisting through the air. He was breathing smoke! Will laughed again and more smoke came out, twisting and turning until they became little bubbles of light and pop! disappeared.

"Are you aroused Will?" It was Doctor Lecter's voice. He hadn't been expecting to hear Lecter's voice in his sexual fantasies but ah well, the body wants what the body wants. At least he wasn't pining after his therapist in reality right?

"Will?"

"Mmm," Will closed his eyes and concentrated on the lower half of his body. A warmness emanated from the pit of his stomach and was slowly making it's way down to his cock. How long had it been since he'd jerked off, or even touched his cock with the intentions of getting release? Too long obviously.

A person moved into view. It looked like Doctor Lecter, then it's entire form shook and blurred to reveal Alana bloom. Lips pressed against his own. Will wrapped his hands around the Doctor's back, feeling the strong tendons move and ripple beneath the soft collared shirt. Lecter's fingers teased the nape of his neck, stroking the small black curls.

"This is so dirty," Will laughed into the Doctor's mouth. He felt a hand on his crotch, massaging him through his thick jeans. He groaned as the warmth flooded to the head of his cock and he became suddenly hard. He didn't remember it ever feeling like this. He was so hard, it was painful.

"Are you hard for me Will?" It was Alana again, her brown eyes peering out from under her dark lashes. She pulled the strap of her red dress down, showing the top of her breast. Then the other strap and the dress was falling off her into a puddle at her feet.

Hot damn. Where had those curves been hiding. He grabbed her by the sides and pulled her in. Her naked breast pressed against his sweater. Her delicate fingers touched the skin below his belly button and he shivered as she caressed his pelvis, them took the hem of his shirts and pulled them both over his head.

Her mouth moved back to his, and she moved onto his lap, straddling him in the chair. Will put his hands behind her back, feeling her smooth skin and looking for the clasp to her bra.

She moved her hand down, down, down and unzipped his pants, fondling his manhood through his underwear.

"Holy-," he groaned into her mouth, leaning forward. She laughed.

"You like that Professor," her tongue flicked against his as she worked to move his dick out of his pants. He fumbled with his jeans as she pulled him fully out of his underwear.

With his jeans around his hips and Alana on his lap, he looked down. His penis stood almost vertical, the head red and throbbing. He groaned and it shivered. She put her mouth to his neck and rubbed her pink panties teasingly over the tip.

"I could eat you up." It was Doctor Lecter's voice again, low, husky. Alana was gone and he knelt in front of Will and pursed his lips against the tip of his cock.

A little bit of pre cum leaked out of his cocked and dribbled down the shaft. Will watched in awe as the Doctor licked him from the balls up. Hannibal put the head in his mouth and began to suck. Will's back arched and he let out a soft moan. Hannibal moved his lips down the shaft, taking his cock all the way back in his warm throat until his chin touched Will's balls, then he moved back up, tentatively licking the tip again.

"Oh my." Will sighed.

Hannibal repeated the action, and then again, faster. Will grunted and twined his hands in the Doctor's straight hair.

"Oh," Will said, leaning forward, forcing the Doctor's head down, and then up again. The warmth and wetness were incredible. His cock got even harder as it plunged to the back of Hannibal's throat. Hannibal tightened his lips even more, moving faster, the friction making Will's balls slap against his thighs.

Will pelvis moved against the doctor's face. Skin against skin, his hands in his hair, and the Doctor's hands digging into his thighs, pulling him closer, up, down. Cum leaking into his mouth. Will panted, his ass slapping the chair, Hannibal forcing him back down on each stroke.

"Ah. I'm.. oh god, I'm going to cum." Will said in between breaths.

The Doctor thrust Will's cock all the way into his mouth and Will leaned forward over his head as hips hips jerked on their own, his cock so hard as it shot it load that he thought he was going to explode.

Lecter only pulled away once Will's hands dropped from his hair. He sat back on his knees with a satisfied smirk.

"See, don't you feel much better."

"Yes indeed," Will sighed. His mind was still humming from the release, a pleasant tingle in his fingers, behind his ears.

Hannibal placed his cock gently back into his underwear and shimmied his jeans up to his thighs. He pulled the zipper up and patted Will's crotch.

Will closed his eyes. Maybe the drug was wearing off now. He felt light headed and his head rocked from side to side. He shut his eyes.

"How are we doing Mr. Graham?" Hannibal said into his ear.

He started and upon opening his eyes, he found that the world was in focus. The drug had evaporated from his system. How long had he been out? He glanced down, suddenly panicked. Oh, good, at least his personal bits were all zipped up.

"Good. I-uh, it worked. The drug I mean. I….it was nice."

Hannibal walked around the chair and stood facing Will. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "Nice? I would think that my work would be rewarded with a word more superfluous than nice."

Will's eyes grew the size of saucers.

Hannibal laughed. "I'm joking Will. Here, I'll help you with your coat, you look exhausted."

Will let out a nervous laugh as Hannibal tossed him his coat. He got up from the chair and gave it a wistful glance as he made for the door.

"Thank you Dr. Lecter." Will said once he was safely in the hallway.

"No thank you for letting me have you for dinner." Hannibal smiled as he closed the door. "Come again soon."

END


End file.
